


Podfic of Sherlock Holmes is Not My Lover

by DaisyFairy



Series: Podfics of The Ballads of John and Sherlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John, First Meeting, First Time, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Requited Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is not my lover,  He’s just the man I follow around every day,  But I’ve said that I’m not gay;  I want him in every way,  But I’ve said that I’m not gay…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sherlock Holmes is Not My Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/233839) by Chriscalledmesweetie. 



> So this is my second podfic of one of Chriscalledmesweetie's alternative song lyrics.
> 
> If you enjoy mediocre singing please listen, if not just go to the original fic and sing to yourself. You have been warned.

You can listen [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?5cjbaxbgl22kz79)


End file.
